


De-runed

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec without runes, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Breaking ties is easier said then done. When Alec gets into trouble with the institute, Jace takes him to Magnus for help and in the hopes that broken ties can be mended. Set after 2x18.





	De-runed

"Magnus!... Magnus, open the door!" the voice pleaded from outside.

Magnus had been waiting for this moment ever since he had walked away from Alec, questioning whether or not he should let the Shadowhunter in when the moment came, but something wasn't right... This wasn't Alexander's voice begging to be let in, it was Jace's and he wasn't alone.

"Oh Magnus, you're here!" Jace exclaimed, trying not to fall through the door with the weight of an unconscious Alec on his shoulder, propped up on the other side by both Izzy and Clary, "We need you!"

Magnus' heart raced at the sight of the man he loved slumped lifelessly before him and pulled the door open wide without hesitation despite his promise to himself that he was done getting involved in Shadowhunter drama.

"Put him on the sofa...What happened? Magnus asked as knelt down next to Alec, hands reaching out to touch and stopping short... "Where are his runes?...What the hell is going on?"

X X X

Izzy paced up and down the loft, clenching her hands not knowing what to do for her brother, Clary trying to reach out to comfort her. Jace, who was doubled over from the exertion of carrying him, hands resting on his knees, looked up at Magnus and sighed, "It'll be easier if I show you."

Magnus reached out his hand towards Jace, looking back down at Alec, lying on his sofa, brow glistening slightly with sweat but looking otherwise oddly peaceful. Magnus closed his eyes and braced himself as he let Jace's memories flood through him.

"That is an order, Mr Lightwood!" Inquisitor Herondale commanded as Alec stood defiantly,

"Well maybe I'm done taking orders" he fumed, he'd bottled up his feelings from the last few days and as Izzy had once warned him, he was about to explode...

"Alec don't..."Jace begged,

"Don't tell me you agree with them, not you Jace! They want me to round up all the Warlocks I can find and bring them in for "questioning?!" Alec felt dirty just saying the words, they all knew full well what "questioning" really meant.

"No of course not, " Jace started but was cut off by his Grandmother,

"If this is because of your Warlock boyfriend," the Inquisitor sneered, "then I can give you another assignment."

"This is nothing to do with Magnus, it's about not blindly following orders when something is so clearly wrong. I refuse and I'll take whatever consequences the Clave has to throw at me. They can't possibly take more from me than they already have."

Magnus' heart swelled as the memory coursed through him, both with pride at hearing and seeing Alec stand up for himself and making the right choice, but also with pain, as those last words cut through him.

"Oh, can't they?" The Inquisitor challenged, "I think the time has come Mr Lightwood, to teach you a lesson that you will finally learn from. Guards..." she called, gesturing to the Shadowhunters beside her,

"No..." Izzy cried out from where she and Clary had been watching the events unfold, "Don't …."

"What are they doing?" Clary asked,

Jace just looked at her with scared eyes as four Clave Guards took Alec by the arms and wrestled him to the ground. He, Izzy and Clary made a move to help him, but the look in Alec's eyes stopped them in their tracks, he was ready to accept the consequences and didn't want them to share in his fate.

"Alexander Lightwood," The Inquisitor started, taking a formal stance and looking him in the eye, "you have repeatedly refused or disobeyed direct orders, put the concerns of the Downworld above those of your own people and shown yourself to be lacking of the character required to be a Shadowhunter. As Grand Inquisitor for the Clave I hearby sentence you to be de-runed …...effective immediately."

"No!" Jace, Isabelle and Clary screamed at once,

"Let me go!" Izzy yelled as she fought to get to her brother, as the others did the same. "You can't do this."

"Let them," Alec said, biting out his words in defiance. "If persecuting innocent people is what it takes to be a Shadowhunter, then I'm glad I don't make the grade..."

Magnus snapped back to reality at the sound of Alec's real voice coming from beside him, mind racing at the events he had just seen.

"Magnus?" Alec's voice called out softly and confused,

"I'm here," Magnus soothed as he reached out to place his hands on Alec's now rune free arm, pulling back his touch when Alec flinched in pain.

"Magnus..." he echoed more firmly as realisation set in as to where he was, and why. "I told you not to bring me here," he said flatly to Jace as he tried to stand, clinging on to his sister as he stumbled back to the sofa.

Magnus felt a stab of pain glance across his heart at those words, but really what else should he expect, after walking away from him like that.

"What else were we supposed to do Alec?" Jace sighed frustratedly, "we just smuggled you out of an Institute jail cell, we couldn't exactly build a pillow fort in your room and hope they wouldn't notice us."

"I'm sorry Magnus," Alec winced, choosing to ignore his brother's retort as he bought himself upright, "I know we shouldn't be here, I'll leave as soon as I can manage it..."

"Stay as long as you need to," Magnus said calmly, meeting Alec's gaze and not knowing what to do with the hurt and confusion he saw there.

Alec sat with his head leaning back against the sofa, one arm wrapped around his waist, fingers clenching in pain every few seconds. He had heard stories of the agony people felt when they were stripped of their runes but this was unlike anything you could explain to another person.

"Let me help you," Jace said as he removed his Stele from his pocket, and passing it over his Parabatai rune. Alec visibly relaxed as some of his pain was transferred to his brother, "Don't Jace," he breathed, "this is my pain to bear not yours."

"How...?" Clary asked, voice laced with confusion, "How did that work"?

"The only rune she left me with," Alec said as he lifted the corner of his shirt to reveal an expanse of skin, all clear of runes, save one. The Parabatai rune.

"I don't understand," Clary said, looking around at Izzy and Jace. Magnus stood over by the window, head hung low, playing with one of the rings that adorned his hands, not knowing his place in all of this.

"She let him keep that one because removing it would hurt me as much as it would him," Jace explained.

"Well, you can't say that she doesn't care about her own," Magnus mocked as he rejoined the conversation and walked towards Alec.

"I think I can leave," Alec said pulling himself to stand, panic setting in at being this close to Magnus and not knowing what to do... what he _could_ do.

"And go where Alec?" Izzy questioned, "you can't go back to the Institute, none of us can. The Clave will be looking for us all."

"You can stay here...," Magnus offered, knowing that he was opening himself up to a world of hurt but not being able to stop himself.

"As if this isn't the first place they'd look for me," Alec said dryly to no-one in particular.

"True, but I can put up the wards, keep the Clave out." Magnus explained, "As for the rest of you, I suppose I could make room..." and snapped his fingers to ignite his magic,

"They don't know it was us yet," Jace explained, "They'll suspect of course, but the Inquisitor isn't about to accuse her own Grandson without proof, we can go back to the Institute for now. I'll stay tonight though to help with the pain..."

Alec looked up at each of their faces in turn, the determined resolve in each of them making it abundantly clear that he was going to lose this battle.

"Fine" he sighed, lying back down, as he muttered to himself, "It's not like it's the first time I've slept on this sofa..

Magnus sighed and avoided everyone's gaze, his expression souring as Alec's words bought the realisation back to him that there was a barrier between them now...one that he had put there.

X X X

Jace looked out the large windows of Magnus' loft, trying to focus on the task at hand rather than the dull ache in his chest, the constant reminder of his brother's pain eating away at his resolve to stay out of things that didn't concern him. Clary and Isabelle had gone back to the Institute to maintain some form of cover and report back any information they could.

Magnus had consulted with his Warlock contacts and was looking for a way to restore a Shadowhunter's runes through magic. They all knew that the Clave would never restore them for Alec so if there was any hope for him to become a Shadowhunter again this was it.

"So I guess you _would_ invite Maryse Lightwood into your home for just anyone?" Jace said, cutting straight to the point of what he'd tried to avoid saying all day. "Alec can't be that special".

"It's not like that Jace, and you know it" Magnus countered, his voice firm but with an edge to it that gave away the feelings he was trying to supress. "My people are important to me, I have to protect them"

Magnus stood up from the spell book he was studying, casting a stolen glance at Alec to make sure he was still out on the balcony. He'd spent the majority of his time out there, just sitting looking out at the horizon. The balcony where they had shared so many special moments, now just a reminder of what was gone.

"Right, your people, they're important, but Alec's not …. I get it." Jace baited, closing the book he had been skimming through.

"That is not what I said" Magnus replied bitterly, fighting back the change in his eyes that wanted to break through.

"You didn't have to say it Magnus," Jace continued to push in a hushed tone, "how else is he supposed to feel right now? Alec screwed up, he knows that, but I know my brother, he might take a while to get there and make mistakes along the way but he'd do anything to make things right. He _is_ doing anything he can to make it right." Jace said opening his arms wide to refer to their current predicament, "but even without all of this you should know that anyway..."

"I do," Magnus smiled sadly, remembering a similar conversation he and Alec had shared just feet from where he was standing, "but it's not just about him not telling me about the soul sword... I can't make the choices I need to as a leader with a constant reminder of the Clave looming over me. Always second guessing every choice because it might have an effect on the Shadowhunters. I care about all of you but I have a responsibility to my people."

'People who I am neglecting again to deal with this Shadowhunter mess" Magnus thought, knowing even in his own mind , that his thoughts were unfair, this wasn't just any other Shadowhunter mess, it was Alexander... and there in lay the problem. He couldn't keep being torn between Alec and his people forever...

"No-ones saying that you don't," Jace accepted, "but..."he stalled, running a hand through his hair, trying to find the right words, whatever they were, "Look, Alec may be new to relationships but he's not naïve. He knew from the beginning that there was always a chance that something like this could happen. That one day you might end up on opposite sides of someone else's fight, but he was willing to take that on, to fight for what the two of you had. He thought you would too, but instead, you pushed him away. You may not be meaning to, but the only message that sends is that he's not worth fighting for."

Magnus opened his mouth to reply, to dispel any notion that Alec wasn't the most important thing in the world to him but Alec's voice from the side of the room cut him off.

"So, you guys making any progress?"..."What?" he questioned as both Magnus and Jace turned to look at him, expressions clear that Alec had interrupted something more than research.

"Almost done," Magnus said, with a nervous smile, as he swept the book up with a flourish and took it outside.

"Whatever you're doing, don't" Alec warned, putting a hand across Jace's chest as he tried to pass him. "I know you're trying to help, I appreciate that... I do..." Alec emphasised as Jace tried to cut him off, "but please, just leave it alone. I can't …... I don't know how to..." 'breathe...think...anything' Alec's mind raced.

"I know," Jace comforted as Alec struggled with his words, his flailing hands, saying all that he couldn't, "I'll stay out of it, but I'm here, whatever you need"

"Got it!" Magnus' voice rang out, taking every ounce of willpower he had to sound like his usual carefree self, "I need a few ingredients but they shouldn't take long to gather and then we'll have you all runed up in no time."

"Great," Alec sighed defeatedly, not able to put on a brave face like Magnus did. He knew he should be relieved to get his runes back, but couldn't help but wonder if his life wouldn't be better if he chose not become a Shadowhunter again. Not that he would every really be a Shadowhunter as long as Inquisitor Herondale was in charge.

"What do you need"? Jace asked, trying to cut through the tension that was lying heavily on the air.

"Here I made a list," Magnus said, as he handed Jace a piece of paper.

"Ok, this shouldn't take long, I'll see you later."

As the door closed behind Jace, the air seemed to double in weight, pressing down on Alec and Magnus as they shared an uneasy glance, neither knowing how to navigate this new territory that they found themselves in.

"I'm sorry that you got dragged into this Magnus." Alec sighed as he rubbed his brow, "it won't happen again,"

"Alexander," Magnus said, as he took Alec's hand in his instinctively, turning it in his palm slightly as he got used to seeing his arms without their signature patterns laced across his skin, "I...well, honestly, I don't really know what to say," he sighed, "but you don't have to apologise for needing my help. I'm here and we'll fix this."

Alec pulled his hands gently free of Magnus' grasp, the feeling of touching something that he had lost burning him more than losing his runes, and gave him a mournful smile. He stepped outside and looked back out to the horizon with the overwhelming feeling that nothing could ever be fixed again.

X X X

"That was Jace" Magnus said, gesturing to the cell phone in his hand. "He has everything but he can't get out of the institute tonight. He'll be here tomorrow."

"Ok," Alec answered blankly, not taking his eyes off the skyline. The sun had long set and he sat there wondering about all the people out there, and how they lived their "normal" lives.

"Come inside Alexander," Magnus implored, "It's cold".

Alec shook his head and shrugged off a chill he didn't know had set in. Nothing felt right without his runes, he didn't feel at home in his own body.

"Yeah, I should probably get some sleep actually, big day tomorrow." He stopped just short of coming inside, standing on the threshold, meeting Magnus' gaze. He had so much he wanted to say, but didn't know how.

"I'll show you the uh..." Magnus stammered, as he gestured to the inside of the loft,

"I know where the guest room is Magnus," Alec replied as he finally stepped inside.

Magnus couldn't help but hate the symmetry of seeing Alec walking away from him. "I'm sorry." he whispered to the emptiness as the memory of Alec's tear filled eyes pierced his mind.

X X X

Alec was exhausted and was asleep within minutes, Magnus on the other hand lay in his room just staring at the ceiling. The empty space next to him mocking him until he could take it no more.

He walked silently down the hall and pushed open the door to the guest room and lost his breath at the sight before him. Alec lay there, asleep, hands clenching and breath hitching, clearly not at rest.

Magnus stepped into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, letting his magic flow over Alec to ease some his unrest. Alec's breathing slowed and calmed, his hands opening, almost inviting Magnus to take them in his. Magnus surveyed every inch of the man before him, reaching out to softly trace where the runes used to be.

Magnus' hands stalled at Alec's collar bone when Alec's hand reached up to rest on Magnus' forearm. "I'm sorry," Magnus whispered as he raised his eyes to meet Alec's, "I should let you sleep."

"Stay," Alec said, sitting up to take Magnus' hand, "Please, it doesn't have to mean anything, I just don't want to be alone."

Magnus smiled and nodded, he understood that feeling well. Alec moved over and made room as Magnus lay tentatively next to him.

"You _are_ worth fighting for," Magnus whispered into the darkness hours later, thinking Alec was asleep.

"What?" Alec stirred, turning to face Magnus, not sure if he had imagined the words he so longed to hear.

"You're worth fighting for," Magnus repeated, closing his hand over Alec's wrist. "I'm sorry I walked away, I was wrong."

Alec edged closer, eyes locked on Magnus', not daring to say anything that might derail what was happening.

"Alexander, seeing what you did today, what they did to you..." Magnus' hand trailed over Alec's shoulder as though trying to undo the pain, "I never wanted you to be a position where you had to make a choice like that..."

"Magnus, I..."

"Shhh," Magnus continued as he put a finger Alec's lips, "I need to say this, please"

Alec took Magnus' hand in his own and smiled in agreement,

"I didn't...I don't know how to protect my people and not put you, or either of us in that kind of position again..."

Alec's heart dropped to his stomach as he felt another rejection on the horizon, "but," Magnus continued, "if it's not too late, if you still want to, I want to fight for us. I love you Alexander."

Alec pulled Magnus into a kiss that he couldn't help smiling into, and wrapped his arms around him and held on tightly. "I love you too," he whispered into Magnus' shoulder. Magnus pulled Alec closer and closed his eyes before falling into a peaceful sleep he never thought he'd experience again.

X X X

"How is he?" Jace asked as Magnus let him into the loft the next morning,

"Sleeping," Magnus said gesturing his head in the direction of the guest room. "What?" he asked as Jace gave him a wry smile.

"You talked?" Jace carried on smiling.

Magnus smiled, glad that Jace could sense that Alec's sadness had lifted. Magnus had been awake early and the two of them hadn't spoken since their late night confessions so it was comforting to know that all was well.

"Do we have any coffee?" Alec said as he came into the room, stretching his arms above his head in a yawn.

"It's midday," Jace teased, "I'd ask what kept you up last night but I'm not sure I'd want to know the answer."

"Funny," Alec said with a roll of his eyes before glancing at Magnus. They had a difficult road ahead but atleast they were going to take it together.

"Here you go," Magnus held out a cup to Alec and brushed his hand up his bare arm as he passed it over.

"Thanks," Alec smiled back, finally feeling at ease for the first time in days,

"So, are we doing this?" Jace said handing the ingredients to Magnus.

Alec looked down at his bare arms with a rueful expression. Did he want them back? Would his life be easier without them?

What seemed like a lifetime passed while he silently pondered this.

"Are you ready?" Magnus asked, eyes meeting Alec's as he came out is reverie.

Alec smiled, and was met with Magnus' matching smile in return. They were reunited and together, he could handle anything.

"Yeah," he smiled, taking Magnus by the hand as he stepped towards the open spell book, "I'm ready."

Alec could feel Magnus' power coursing through his veins, skin glowing as the runes etched back onto his body one at at time. Looking into Magnus' eyes, beautiful in their fully shifted form, he knew that from now on, they could face anything. Warlock and Shadowhunter. Together.


End file.
